


Until We Meet Again

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Character Death, No pairing - Freeform, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Gopal tak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka hari itu, di bawah hamparan langit jingga. /Day 5 prompt #8 “Langit Jingga” dari Zahwa Pangestu, dan prompt #9 “Pertemuan pertama” dari Fajrinnida Desfitri





	

“ **Until We Meet Again** ”

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, no pairing, **death chara** , OOC

A/N :

Satuu lagi drabble untuk hari ini~ Ini drabble kelima dengan mengambil prompt #8 “ **Langit Jingga** ” dari **Zahwa Pangestu** , dan prompt #9 “ **Pertemuan pertama** ” dari **Fajrinnida Desfitri**

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 

Gopal tak akan pernah lupa saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu.

 

Hari itu ia pergi menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit bersama sang ayah. Sudah tiga hari ibuya harus dirawat di sana karena gejala _typhus_. Gopal sebenarnya khawatir, tapi melihat kondisi ibunya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja —ibunya bahkan tetap mengomelinya seperti biasa— Gopal merasa sedikit lebih lega.

 

Setelah beberapa saat, Gopal merasa bosan dan meminta izin untuk bermain di taman bealkang rumah sakit. Katanya di sana ada wahana permainan untuk anak-anak. Mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di sana saja. Siapa tahu ia juga akan bertemu teman-teman baru.

 

Tapi sayang, saat Gopal tiba di sana, keadaan justru sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasien yang tengah berjalan-jalan menggunakan kursi roda. Sebagian besar ditemani oleh perawat, sementara yang lainnya bersama keluarga masing-masing. Tak ada satupun anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

 

Gopal melangkah ke arah ayunan yang terletak di bagian pojok dengan lesu. Karena tak ada anak-anak lain di sana, maka terpaksa ia hanya bermain sendirian. Tapi setidaknya di sini udaranya lebih menyegarkan daripada di dalam gedung rumah sakit yang bau obat.

 

Sementara tubuhnya berayun pelan, Gopal mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap langit di atasnya. Semburat warna jingga dari matahari yang hampir terbenam mendominasi langit sore itu. Warna itu mengingatkannya pada buah jeruk yang ada di kamar rawat ibunya, dan tiba-tiba saja Gopal merasa lapar.

 

“Apa kau pasien di sini juga?”

 

Sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya nyaris membuat Gopal terkena serangan jantung. Ia melompat dari ayunan dan mendarat dengan tidak terlalu mulus di atas rumput yang terpangkas rapi.

 

“GYAAAA! HANTU!”

 

Gopal menatap ketakutan seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja muncul dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia memakai jaket jingga di atas pakaian rumah sakitnya dan juga topi berwarna senada yang dipasang terbalik di kepalanya. Wajahnya yang pucat menatap Gopal ingin tahu.

 

“Apa kau pasien di sini juga?” anak laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

 

Gopal tak langsung menjawab. Ia menunduk dan mengamati dengan seksama sepasang kaki yang terbungkus oleh kaus kaki dan juga sandal rumahan.

 

 _Bagus, kakinya tidak melayang. Berarti dia bukan hantu_ , batin Gopal.

 

Perlahan, Gopal bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

 

“A-aku bukan pasien. Aku hanya datang untuk menjenguk ibuku,” katanya.

 

“Oh, begitu,” anak laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk. “Kalau begitu, apa kau mau main denganku?” tanyanya. Ia menunjukkan sebuah bola sepak yang baru disadari Gopal sedari tadi ada di dekapannya.

 

“Tentu saja,” sahut Gopal senang karena akhirnya memiliki teman bermain. Entah kenapa, ia yakin sekali mereka berdua akan jadi teman baik.

 

Anak itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. “Namaku BoBoiBoy.”

 

“Aku Gopal,” balas Gopal seraya menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum lebar. “Kawan baikmu.”

 

.

.

.

 

“Ah, Tok Aba!”

 

Gopal melambai pada seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat rumah sakit. Laki-laki itu itu tersenyum saat ia melangkah menghampiri.

 

“Oh, Gopal. Kau datang menjenguk BoBoiBoy lagi?” kata Tok Aba.

 

“Tentu saja! Aku ‘kan memang setiap hari menjenguknya, tok.”

 

“Ah, terima kasih, Gopal. Atok senang BoBoiBoy jadi punya teman.”

 

“Tidak masalah, tok. Aku juga senang menjadi teman BoBoiBoy,” kata Gopal tulus. Dan itu memang benar.

 

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hari itu, Gopal dan BoBoiBoy benar-benar berteman baik. Gopal juga baru tahu setelahnya, bahwa BoBoiBoy ternyata adalah cucu dari pemilik kedai cokelat langganannya selama ini. Jadi tentu saja mereka cepat akrab.

 

Karena BoBoiBoy menghabiskan sebagian besar —ah, tidak _, seluruh_ —waktunya di rumah sakit, jadi mau tak mau Gopal pun jadi rutin datang ke sana untuk menjenguk teman barunya. Mereka akan bermain bola di taman belakang sampai BoBoiBoy merasa lelah dan harus kembali beristirahat. Tapi saat kondisinya sedang baik, mereka bisa bermain berjam-jam hingga sore.

 

Walau dengan keterbatasan waktu dan tempat untuk bermain, namun bagi mereka berdua itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Yang terpenting adalah, mereka tetap bisa bermain bersama. Setiap hari.

 

.

.

.

 

Gopal melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil bersenandung kecil. Sebelah tangannya memegang bungkusan plastik berisi kue buatan sendiri titipan dari ibunya untuk BoBoiBoy. Gopal bertanya-tanya apa BoBoiBoy bersedia membagi sedikit kue itu dengannya, karena ibunya terlalu pelit dan hanya membuat kue itu untuk BoBoiBoy.

 

Suara-suara gaduh membuat Gopal mendongak. Ia melihat kerumunan orang berjas putih berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya seraya mendorong sebuah ranjang pasien. Gopal bergegas menyingkir dari jalan sebelum mereka menabraknya, namun matanya langsung membelalak begitu melihat siapa orang yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam di ranjang itu. Alat bantu pernapasan yang biasanya tak ada, kini terpasang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

 

“BoBoiBoy!”

 

Mereka berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Gopal yang kini terlihat _shock_. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan sama sekali tak bisa dipahaminya, jadi Gopal tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya. Yang jelas ia tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, melihat dari ekspresi orang-orang yang membawa BoBoiBoy pergi.

 

Gopal berdiri membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya meremas kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gopal merasa sangat takut.

 

_Ia takut ... akan kehilangan teman baiknya._

 

.

.

.

 

“Gopal, apa kau takut mati?”

 

“Eh?” Gopal yang tengah fokus bermain game di PSP-nya mendongak. “Kau bilang apa, BoBoiBoy?”

 

“Apa kau takut mati?” ulang BoBoiBoy. Sepasang manik coklatnya menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah langit sore yang dihiasi warna jingga.

 

Gopal terdiam. Ia diam-diam menelan ludah, bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan mendadak ini.

 

“Aku takut mati,” kata BoBoiBoy akhirnya, setelah tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Gopal. Pandangannya masih terpaku ke arah langit di luar. “Sejak dulu hanya itu satu-satunya yang selalu menghantui setiap hariku. Saat malam, aku selalu takut untuk memejamkan mata, karena aku takut aku tak akan pernah bisa membukanya lagi keesokan harinya.”

 

Gopal benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bisa mendengar keputus asaan dalam suara BoBoiBoy, dan Gopal ingin menangis karenanya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu sahabatnya. Lagipula ia hanya seorang manusia yang tak berdaya melawan takdir, apalagi kematian.

 

“Gopal ...” panggil BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis pada Gopal.

 

“Y-ya, BoBoiBoy?” Gopal buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan mencoba memaksakan diri ikut tersenyum.

 

“Terima kasih ... sudah menjadi sahabatku ...”

 

.

.

.

 

Hari itu langit sore masih sama cantiknya seperti biasa, namun di mata Gopal warna jingganya terlihat memudar menjadi kelabu. Sama seperti sosok sahabatnya yang perlahan menghilang tertimbun tanah. Membawa serta semua canda dan juga kenangan yang pernah mereka bagi bersama.

 

Bunga disebarkan, dan doa dipanjatkan. Ucapan belasungkawa yang mengalir terdengar sama sekali tak bermakna di telinga Gopal. Karena Gopal tahu, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang benar-benar mengenal BoBoiBoy dengan baik semasa hidupnya dan tulus merasa kehilangan. Dan ia tahu, dirinya juga sama saja seperti mereka, kecuali bagian merasa kehilangan.

 

BoBoiBoy menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di rumah sakit. Sendirian, kesepian, hanya ditemani sang kakek yang setia mendampingi setiap harinya. Gopal berharap ia bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy lebih cepat, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak.

 

Walau singkat, Gopal benar-benar mensyukuri hari-hari yang dihabiskannya bersama BoBoiBoy, sahabatnya. Bermain bola, berbagi cerita, atau hanya sekedar berbaring di rumput sambil menatap langit jingga yang sangat disukai BoBoiBoy.

 

Pertemuan pertama mereka, dan juga semua hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama, akan terus dikenang Gopal sampai kapanpun. Lalu saat mereka bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, mereka akan bisa mengenangnya bersama-sama. Dengan tawa dan juga senyuman tanpa beban. Dan Gopal akan menjalani hidupnya sebaik mungkin sampai saat itu tiba.

 

Sampai mereka bisa bertemu lagi. _Suatu hari nanti_.


End file.
